


公主哲也

by tufff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 多说多错，这篇在我构想里很长可能人物很多我还每个人都给想了设定（，但是不知道能不能写到多远设定赤司是皇帝，赤黑是兄弟关系，但是哲也因为某种原因要从小女装变成公主（。奇迹/竹马/纳什/灰以后都会出场，画饼.jpg单纯想满足：哲也真的是大家捧在掌心上的公主！（这样雷雷的想法不太会写古风





	公主哲也

今天真是辛苦的一天，不知道哪个皇子龙孙跑丢了，上峰急得团团转，连带着火神大我作为校尉也要带着兵满城找人，直到入了夜才回到府里。做了一大锅水盆羊肉，火神准备直接用大锅装着吃。好吃量还足，单身汉的快乐便是如此简单。  
“你好，能给我一点吃的吗。”突然一个声音响起。

“啊啊啊什么人啊！”火神被吓了一跳，“你这家伙怎么进的我府里！”  
“我明明一直跟在您身后的，进来的时候敲了门您没应。”火神定睛一看，面前站着个——女的？可是声音听起来却像个清脆的少年，略显英气。  
这名少女看起来正是豆蔻年华，发髻上插着玉簪，微微凌乱却不失精致，天蓝色长发披散开来垂至腰间，显出眼前这人弱风扶柳之姿。身着一袭白绸长裙，称得人清雅绝俗，姿容更是秀丽无比。蓝汪汪的双眸正眼巴巴地望着自己——的羊肉。  
“什么嘛？你这......你是什么人？”见是一名柔弱少女，火神也不好发火。一名少女深夜出现在别人家里？这也太奇怪了吧。  
“我走丢了，现在没吃的没住的，能拜托您分我一点吃食吗？”眼睛渴求地盯着火神——的羊肉。  
“行吧。”火神虽然外表暴躁，但在这湿漉漉的眼神下百尺钢也化为绕指柔了。从厨房拿出一副碗筷，又盛了满满一碗羊肉汤，示意少女一同上桌吃。  
“非常感谢。”少女接过碗筷，虽是饿急了，但仍是慢条斯理地吃着。看这动作架势，明显是什么大户人家的女儿啊。  
“我吃好了。火神君煮的真好吃。”少女只吃了小小半碗就放下碗筷，又掏出一方手帕擦拭自己被油润红的嘴。  
“你怎么知道我叫火神啊？”  
“门口写着呀，火神君真是笨蛋。”  
真是嘴上不饶人的臭丫头，火神心里想着。“你家在哪，我送你回去吧。”

少女并不回答，反推说道:“我家里人对我不好，现下回去了定会挨骂，我不走。”

火神无奈，眼下暮鼓已响，就算要报官也来不及了，只能先将这难缠主安置下来。好不容易找了间客房，但因为久无人气，房间里布满了一层薄薄的灰尘。虽然少女没有什么不满，但火神倒不好意思让人住了。

“这样，你住我房间里间，我住外面。”一般府邸主卧常分内外两隔间，晚上主人睡觉时，贴身仆人便睡在外隔间的小榻之上。火神不喜人照顾，小榻只做日常小憩用，虽然闲置，却也还能睡人。

安顿完之后，见少女似乎还有话想说，火神问道：“还有什么事吗？”

少女贝齿轻咬下唇，却道：“今天已经麻烦火神君许多了，请您早点休息吧。”

火神到底还是个粗人，只当作没事：“那我去练武，你也早点睡。”便径直出了门。

火神自幼习武，哪怕中了武状元当了校尉也没荒废过，如今公务缠身，他只好趁着晚上多练一会。

练武回来的火神满身是汗，今晚又十分闷热，便琢磨着打两桶水冲冲身子。但他还没到井边，就远远地听到水流声，似是有人打水。

他凑近了看，正是本应在房内的少女。今夜月明星稀，她凝脂似的肌肤在皎皎月光照耀下更显得像白玉一般莹白透亮。

火神第一次后悔练武之人眼力优越，在这明亮的月光下，他连水中少女圆润可爱的脚趾下微微透出的粉晕都看得一清二楚。所幸此时她似乎已经基本洗净，身上披着今天早上穿的裙子，只露出一截藕臂与双脚。 他正犹豫是否出声示意还是装作没看见避免尴尬直接离开，就听见少女一声轻喝：“谁在那里？”

“我不是有意偷看，只是不小心撞上了。”糟糕，火神心想：虽说当朝风气开放，但未出嫁的女子被看了赤脚也有些逾矩，如若她要我负责……

见火神如此紧张局促，“少女”眼睛一转，计上心来。其实“少女”本应是当朝王爷赤司哲也，只是刚出生时国师预言，此子阳气太重，必须随母姓扮女装方能安然成年，方变成了所谓黑子哲也公主。黑子今天才跟赤司他们赌气趁机从宫里溜了出来，正担心明天要被火神送回去，但巧了，刚要打瞌睡就得了枕头。 

黑子装作一副可怜受惊的样子，急忙用外袍包住自己全身，道：“我如今还未出嫁，却已失了名节，家里人怕是……” 

火神更是尴尬：“那姑娘想怎么办？” 

“我只想问能否在火神府中暂住几日，我家中管教森严，此时贸然回去必受责备，若能过几天待我联系了再回，定再不提今夜之事。”黑子一边说一边抬头巴望火神。 

火神只得允诺，两人先后回了房间。火神见黑子似乎已经睡下，也轻手轻脚地躺在那塌上睡了。

翌日清晨，天才蒙蒙亮，火神便已起身洗漱，他官职卑微无需上朝，早起乃是为了晨练。见内屋似乎没有动静，他轻手轻脚地将门掩上。

回来的时候却发现黑子已经起了，捧着一盘八个刚煮好的水煮蛋上桌，脸上还沾了些许厨房的灰，正捧着脸看着他。

“你还会下厨？”火神惊讶。

“只会煮蛋，但是我的水煮蛋可是一流。”黑子拿了一个蛋敲着吃，将剩下十个蛋带着盘子推给火神。

“这些可不够吃。”说完，火神又去厨房烙了二十个夹肉大饼，热腾腾刚出炉的一大锅，甩给黑子一张饼后，将自己的饼叠了整整四排五层，便狼吞虎咽了起来。

“这块饼太大了……”黑子苦恼，撕下另外半张饼递给火神。

火神边吃边接过吐槽：“你是小鸟胃吗？”

“明明是火神君吃得太多了吧。”黑子细嚼慢咽地吃着手中半张大饼。

火神三下两除二就将剩下的吃完，准备去兵部了，去之前留了几锭银子在桌上：“想你身上没有钱，这点你先拿去中午买点吃的，我酉时前回来。”

黑子乖乖接过银两，虽然很少用过银子，但以前偶尔出宫时也见他人用过，想来应该没问题。见火神起身，他也跟着送至门口，抬头朝着火神道：“早点回来。”又将手帕递给火神，指了指嘴角，“火神君这里沾了饼渣。”

火神一愣，接过那不知多贵的真丝手帕，擦过嘴角时闻到了手帕同主人身上一样的甜奶香，顿时脸上有些不自然：“嗯。”随后僵硬地走了。

黑子见火神出门了，担心今天奇迹还要找他，决定先找个人通通气。这个人呢，要既熟悉奇迹们的动向又不能和奇迹抱团，更重要的是能够顶得住赤司的压力。

担心自己找不到路，黑子决定尽早出门。在市集上买了杯宫内经常不让喝的冰镇甜奶，黑子一边问路一边找方向。又想着那人似乎并不是很喜欢自己，不知道他会不会直接拒绝。

“我找黛千寻，能让我进去吗。”  
黛府门前只有两个看门的下人，见了黑子便要赶他走，黑子又不好暴露身份。但现在黛千寻应该才下朝在回府路上，黑子决定偷偷躲在墙角等黛千寻回来了再堵他。

不一会儿就传来了马车声，黑子抬眼望去，那马车两边下连朱轮上盖皂缯且前覆青缦，正是当今二品工部尚书黛千寻的专用座驾。

黛千寻下了车，他向来面无表情，但此时脸上却带了点沉郁，高挑身材撑起一身青领赤罗朝服更将其衬得有了几分威严英气。黑子踟蹰了一下后还是跳出墙角大喊他的名字：“黛千寻！”

黛千寻转头一看顿惊:“公……你怎么会在这。”今天上朝赤司刚刚大发了一通火，刚回家就见到导火索站在自己家门口，这惊吓饶是以面瘫闻名的黛千寻也绷不住脸了。

黑子马上上前一步捂住了黛的嘴：“嘘，黛君，我们先进去。”

第一次与黑子这么近距离接触的黛千寻被黑子的奶香味包围了，此时他只能祈祷自己千万不要脸红。黑子放下了手又拽着他的衣角示意赶快进府，黛实在是对这小祖宗无法，只好先跟着他进去，旁边的下人皆愣住了，正要拦下这怪人时却被主人挥挥手退下。

“你离宫出走了？”  
“差不多吧。”黑子坐在红木椅子上吸着剩下一点甜奶道。  
“你知道今天那位有多恐怖吗？”回想上朝时的情景，黛仍对赤司的骇人低气压印象深刻，“不要摆出一副事不关己的无辜脸啊。”

“所以我来找黛君是想让黛君告诉赤司别再找我了。”

“不找你，怎么可能？”黛不禁嘲讽一笑，“你平时有个什么圣上都要震怒，更何况是私自出走，你现在住在哪？”

“我不说，可是赤司君的确惹我生气了，要我就这样回去是断断不可能的。”

“就因为他让荻原随军征战一事？”

“黛君也知道吗？”黑子问。

“谁不知道他是你曾经的贴身侍卫？前些日子那几位分别与他切磋，将人当众打哭的事件可在大臣里议论纷纷。”

黑子被戳了痛处，咬紧下唇面色不快：“是，就算荻原武功不如他们，也不能……总之我是不愿回宫的。”

“要我去告知圣上相当于摸他的逆鳞，我可不去。”

“我……我给你扮相，黛哥哥。”黑子知道黛千寻一向最喜欢不入流的戏本小说，要打动他也只有这个法子了。黑子穿着的还是昨日那一袭白裙，暗纹在透过窗户的阳光下照射进来显得波光粼粼，更衬出黑子肤白胜雪。更何况黑子天生蓝发蓝眼不似真人，此时睁大了眼睛卖乖装巧宛若话本里的爱娇精怪，简直就是黛千寻夜夜床榻上的梦里人了。

倘若这样的黑子，再配上狐裘大衣与毛绒耳饰，又或是轻纱敷面扮做舞娘，都会让黛兴奋不已。黛千寻一时糊涂，竟就点了头答应。黑子高兴得跳起来亲了下黛的脸，黛红了脸，咳嗽两声：“行吧，那我只能先跟皇上说你在宫外过得挺好的，至于他要怎么做就是他的事了。”


End file.
